


Dream On, Clarence

by Blue_Velvet_Dark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Velvet_Dark/pseuds/Blue_Velvet_Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows what his real "home" is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On, Clarence

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. I am so sorry.

It was tiring being human. Eating several times a day, drinking so much, having to go to the bathroom, having so many more temptations… Cas truly wanted nothing more than to be an angel again.

But there was one thing he really loved about being human, and it came while he was sleeping. He hated having to sleep, the feeling of being exhausted and drained, but he wished that he could dream all day long. It took him out of the world of being essentially homeless and starving and gave him peace, if only for a couple hours at a time. He dreamed about Sam and Dean, being in the Impala with his best friends, listening to them make jokes and being incapable of understanding them. He dreamed of the lovely garden he enjoyed so much in heaven, the heaven of the autistic man with the kite. He even dreamed of human things, like good, warm food, a comfortable bed with a down comforter, and the simple pleasure of sitting out by the ocean as the waves washed against his bare feet, feeling the sun on him and the distant laughter of children playing in the swell.

He had a special dream, too. A dream that had surprised him at first, made him jump at the thought that he could find pleasure in the idea. It was the dream that made him just a tiny bit excited to lay down in the first comfortable spot he could find and close his eyes. He forced himself, through practice, to dream of it as often as possible.

He found himself in a place that was really nothing spectacular, but different each time. On this occasion, he was in a bar, which was a place he wouldn’t normally go. But he didn’t protest the lovely dream. Music played faintly in the background, a song he was sure that Dean turned up every time it came on the radio. Dim lights flooded the countertop he was sitting at, and the faceless and unimportant barkeep filled glasses of other customers and passed around plates of greasy, delicious bar food. A woman laughed a familiar laugh next to him, and he slowly turned his head to see her. She was smiling, her round face illuminated by her perfect white teeth, her dark hair falling in waves down over her shoulders. She was battlehardened but beautiful, a rough and tumble kind of princess, and Cas’s heart melted at the sight of her sparkling eyes.

“You’re not very funny.” Meg bluffed, biting her bottom lip. Cas couldn’t remember the joke he had apparently told to her, but he smiled anyway. Her laughter had brought sunshine to his darkness, and he didn’t care about forgotten stories and faraway jokes.

“I’ve been told that.” He said, incapable of taking his eyes from hers. They continued chatting, her feet slowly pushing her barstool towards his until they were shoulder to shoulder. He could smell her, a faint candy-like smell mixed with a light cologne. The way she smelled in the real world, too.

The bar scene had faded away while he was focused on her radiance, and they were sitting together on a comfortable couch in a lovely home. He didn’t notice. She looked away from his eyes and bit her lip again. They looked so soft.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered to her. They were nearly nose to nose.

Her eyes snapped back up to his, her gaze soft and dreamy. “Dream on, Clarence…” She breathed just before pressing her lips to his. His hand shakily moved to the back of her head, gently entangling his fingers into her hair. Their tongues found each other as the kiss deepened. Cas’s heart was fluttering.

Her lips tasted like home.

She came over him, straddling his lap with her hands on his face. He pulled her closer by the waist, never breaking their kiss. Her lips finally left his, to trail down his jaw to his neck and behind his ear as a hand unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it out of the way so she could continue her slow trail of kisses.

This would be his heaven when he finally died. If he went to heaven, that is. Cas had come to accept that Meg, the rogue demon, was the single woman that he had feelings so deep for. She was everything he needed and more, and a greater person than he. She had been his first kiss and, yes, even his first, a secret he kept even from Dean. He relived that night over and over again in his head, her bringing him to new heights, being taught how to pleasure a woman with every part of his body, and finally the slow progression from gentle love-making with their bodies fitting together like pieces of a forbidden yet satisfying puzzle, to the heart pounding end of their night, with Cas screaming her name and shuddering as he came inside of her.

He even relived the hours they spent after that, his arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his bare chest. He took in her smell again, relishing in her warmth and her comfort and her presence. He loved her.

Cas woke to the sound of a stray knocking at a metal trash can down the street. He blinked his eyes open towards the lightening sky. He heart was heavy now that he was awake and no longer immersed in his favorite dream.

Castiel, an angel broken over thousands of years, began to cry quietly. She was only a dream now.


End file.
